


Love (And Chemical Bullshittery) Is In The Air

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fallout Kinkmeme, Fellatio, Fingering, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Groping, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HalluciGen’s corporate fuckery results in an interesting time ploughing through their headquarters for our four heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (And Chemical Bullshittery) Is In The Air

“Remind me again why you needed three of us,” Deacon requested, as the group headed down the road towards HalluciGen.

“Because this building is full of Gunners?” Nora reminded him, one brow arching as she shot him a brief look and avoided stumbling over a pothole.

“Yeah, okay, me and MacCready, that I’d understand,” the spy agreed. “But, seriously? Eight feet of portable tin can? That’s just overkill.”

“If you don’t want to join us on this mission, you can leave,” Danse’s voice growled from beneath his helmet.

“He’s right,” Nora agreed. “Dee, since we have too many people, maybe you should leave.”

“Hey, wait,” he began, “I didn’t say I wanted to go, just that…you know what, boss, I’ll shut up.”

“Maybe you’re smarter than I give you credit for, Deacon,” MacCready chuckled. “Hey, boss, thanks for bringing me along.”

“Going to need your marksman skills,” she told him. “Unless this place turns out to have no vantage points for you. Then I apologise for wasting your time.”

“First employer ever to apologise for paying me to do nothing,” he chuckled. “Just remember, it’s your caps you’re spending.”

“Well, Mac, you take up all the budget,” she pointed out. “I mean, I don’t pay Deacon or Danse.”

“Boss!” Deacon gasped, brows raising behind the glasses. “You’re breaking my heart here!”

“Alas,” Nora murmured, as they finally reached the doors of HalluciGen. “Okay, everyone ready? I have no idea how many Gunners are in here.”

“Shall I take point?” Danse asked. “Soak up the bullets in case there’s an armed guard in the entrance.”

“Good idea. Deacon, Mac, get either side of the door. Danse, whenever you’re ready.”

The spy and the sniper took positions at the entrance, fingers on triggers, as the former Paladin pushed open the automatic doors and strode forward.

“Entrance is empty,” he called back, confused. “There’s some kind of…strange mist in here.”

“Mist?” Nora asked.

“It’s pink,” he clarified. “Should we proceed?”

“Do we have any gas masks?” MacCready muttered. Nora could see what Danse meant – a soft, dark pink smoke was pouring through the door. Deacon took in a gulp of it before Nora could say anything.

“Wow,” he rasped. “It’s…something. It’s potent, but I don’t think it’s gonna kill us.”

“Well, thank fuck for that!” Nora snapped. “Deeks, what were you thinking?!”

“It’s _pretty_ ,” the spy protested. “Pink things are nearly always nice. Like Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, they’re in pink packaging, right?”

“Danse, proceed,” Nora called. “Guys, I don’t know what this shit is, but if it’s not going to kill us, we should keep going.”

“Will do, ma’am,” Danse said, and they could hear him moving around.

“Anything we can use to prop the door open?” Deacon suggested. “You know. In case I’m wrong, and the pretty pink smoke decides actually it really wants to murder us anyway. In which case, I’m probably gonna die first. Yay me.”

“Good idea,” MacCready congratulated. “You do actually have those. I’m amazed.”

“Snarking at him is my job,” Nora informed the sniper, who just gave her a soft laugh. Her breath caught momentarily. She could have easily taken Piper and Cait with her, but…well. All three men in her company had voices that made her head spin. And Nora, at her core, was a weak, weak woman with deep-seated audiophilia.

Danse came back with a sofa, and shoved it between the doors to vent the opening. Nora dared take a whiff of the pink mist. Deacon was right. It was strong, and prickled a little in the back of her throat, but it didn’t hurt, and it made her feel warm. The three of them were climbing over it as the man made his way ahead without them to check the next set of rooms.

“Clear!” he yelled, and then-

“Holy shit, what the fuck?!”

The other voice hadn’t been Danse’s. By the time they caught up with him, he had dispatched the Gunners he’d found, laser rifle still smoking.

“So, we found the Gunn-” Deacon began.

“Oh my god,” Nora breathed, looking down. “Uh, Dee?”

“Oh, that’s new,” he said weakly, his gaze following hers.

The two dead Gunners were almost naked, clearly caught in a compromising situation, and Nora’s eyes widened at the sight. She looked at Danse. He was almost certainly blushing behind his helmet.

“Uh, Danse?”

“I walked in on them, uh…mid-coitus,” he managed. “Wasn’t going to wait for them to get dressed.”

“Workplace tryst,” Deacon tutted. “We’d never do that.”

“You’re too dangerous a man for any of us, Dee,” Nora chuckled. “Oh…hold on. Shush, everyone.”

The group silenced itself. Not too far away, they could hear gasps, and little noises. Nora felt heat pooling in her groin. Her eyes flicked to Deacon, whose brows were furrowed, and then to MacCready. His face was redder than a tato.

“Okay,” she murmured. “The Gunners are clearly getting some action today. I almost feel guilty.”

“Don’t do that,” MacCready muttered. “This isn’t uncommon.”

“Really? This is new information,” Deacon complained. “Where were you with these tidbits when I was trying to write my Gunner/Raider romance novel three months ago?”

“Doing something useful with my time,” the mercenary replied. “What should we do, boss? We can leave and come back later.”

“Let’s keep going,” Nora suggested. “I want to find out what HalluciGen was working on. Let me take point.”

“Sure that’s wise?” Danse asked. “I’m the bigger target.”

“And I’m less noticeable,” she pointed out. “And if today is…well…”

“Get your rocks off day?” Deacn suggested.

“That, yeah,” she murmured, “they’re not going to notice me. Do you guys want to split up?”

“Do I look like a moron?” MacCready retorted. “No.”

“I can pop a Stealth Boy and disappear,” Deacon said.

“Good idea. Dee, I’ll take MacCready and go see if I can find if the boss had an office here. Maybe that’ll shed some light,” Nora began. “Danse, what do you want to do?”

“I’m going to use the suit clear some of these doorways,” he replied. “Call for me if you need me.”

“Okay. Dee-”

Nora turned around. Deacon was already gone.

“Okay, never mind. Mac, let’s go.”

The next room had only one Gunner in it, and she was already dead. Deacon had clearly been through already. Nora found her breaths oddly heavy. She wasn’t tired. It didn’t make sense. As they headed up the makeshift ramp into the next room, they could hear the sound of Danse moving heavy objects. There were three Gunners in the room ahead of them, two men and a woman, dirtying one of the desks. MacCready took out a man and Nora the woman, before her sniper got the third participant.

“Deacon probably waltzed right past these three,” Nora chuckled, her stomach making a short pit of arousal at the thought of Deacon stopping to watch. She pushed the corpses away from the desk and leaned towards the terminal.

“Asshole couldn’t be bothered to clean up for us,” MacCready muttered. Was his…was his breathing as laboured as hers?

“Mmm,” she murmured, scrolling through the files. “Nope, doesn’t look like these guys had anything to do with this mist.”

“Sure,” the mercenary said, breathing in deeply. “We uh…should open a window.”

“Good idea,” she agreed, fiddling with the zip of her suit. “It’s…it’s really hot in here.”

“I’m guessing these windows don’t open,” he added.

“Probably not. Stand back.”

She crossed the room to a fallen swivel chair and picked it up. MacCready’s eyes widened and he darted out of the room as she spun around, chair in hands, and tossed the furniture at the glass. There was a satisfying shattering sound, and seconds later, warm but clean air filled the room. She gulped it in greedily and felt some of the heat in her bones abate.

“It’s safe to come back!” she called. When MacCready reappeared, he looked a little dishevelled, and his mouth was now open, his breathing uneven. “Bobby?”

“Did you know, you sound really good when you say my name?” he chuckled breathily. Whatever the fresh air had done to help her was swiftly undone. His eyes were glittering beneath his hat, and Nora felt a delicious, perverted sensation of being _stalked_ as he made a few slow movements towards where she stood, warm breeze tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. She realised she was slick, wet, awaiting stimulation. Oh god. And the low voice he’d used just now…

“So do you,” she blurted out, flush creeping up her face. “I mean…uh…”

He crossed the room in a few strides and grabbed her around the waist, his momentum carrying them both backwards and landing her on the workbench the Gunners had set up. His hands were on her as her thighs lifted, cupping her ass, and the mercenary kissed her roughly, moaning softly as their lips met. He was harsh, lips meeting hers in a continuous, hard embrace as his fingers found the zip of her suit.

“Mmm!” she whimpered through the kiss, cupping the back of his head softly. MacCready’s palms cupped her breasts through the suit, and then slid beneath the blue fabric and under her bra, thumbs rubbing over her stiffening nipples. He attacked her neck with his teeth, forcing gasps from her throat. The faded white cups were pulled down, the straps of her bra sliding over her shoulders.

“God,” MacCready breathed, and ran his tongue up her neck.

“F-fuck,” she whispered. “Uhn…Bobby…Mac…we…we need to…find out what’s going o-oh!”

His right hand disappeared into her pants, spreading her wet curls, agile digits locating her clit. Her fingers tightened into fists as two of his fingers pushed inside her.

“Sure,” he chuckled. “First, boss, I’m gonna make you come.”

“Bobby!” she gasped, and he bit her shoulder, his fingers burying deep to the knuckle. He arched her hips until he had better access even with the tight suit, thumb fixed to her nub and rolling in circles. She knocked his cap off, gripped his hair tightly and pulled roughly until his teeth were digging into her skin, a rough growl leaving his mouth as his hand thrust and rolled inside her. God, okay, this was new. She was wetter and more sensitive than she’d ever been in her damn _life_ , and Robert MacCready knew how to use his hands.

There was a faint sound of heavy metal objects being thrown around in the background as she vaguely remembered Danse, but he slid another finger inside her and crooked slowly and fire licked up her spine. She dragged Mac’s head up and kissed him sloppily, her shoulder aching from his teeth. She couldn’t stop the little whimpers of need that escaped into his lips as he wound her up, and he slid a hand behind her and scratched slowly down her back until her eyes rolled into her head, and she cried out as her orgasm hit. Mac’s fingers kept working her until she reached down and shakily pulled them out. Their lips parted, and he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked the taste of her off them.

“Good?” he breathed. She nodded, leaning limply against the workbench. “Let’s go.”

“My legs aren’t working, asshole,” she whispered, staggering onto her wobbly two feet. “What…about…you?”

“I’m good a sec,” he murmured, kissing her so softly her lips tingled.

There were three more rooms on their floor. One had been visited by Deacon already – there was a small, now-dead orgy in there. The other had stationary Protectrons waiting in their pods, and the third was just an engine room. She could almost feel MacCready breathing down her neck as they looted the place for bottle caps and ammo, laboured, aroused breaths that tingled in her scalp. It had to be something in the pink mist. She’d thought about Mac quite a bit – there was a laugh he did sometimes that made her heart beat a little faster – but oh god, it had been better than she could ever have thought. His _fingers_ …

…were on her hip.

“Looks like Danse was as good as his word,” the mercenary said as they entered into a small room with an upturned sofa and Nuka Cola machine. The formerly blocked doorway to the main entrance was now cleared. The two of them ascended the stairs to the next level, and from a somewhere below them, they heard the sound of Danse’s rifle firing. Nora paused, and Mac released her, blinking back the fog of his arousal briefly at the noise. Moments later, the rifle stopped.

“Danse?” Nora yelled. Her voice echoed. The radio at her hip crackled.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Taken some damage to my suit though. I think the air filters are broken, though not much else.”

“Oh god,” she breathed. “Danse, don’t get out of your suit, okay?”

“Roger that. I’m going to continue clearing this debris. Call me when you find out what’s happening here.”

The radio shut off. Nora felt heat rolling through her at the thought of Danse becoming affected by the mist, his body pinning hers against a wall. He was a lot bigger than Deacon and Mac…

“Hey, boss, snap out of your fantasies,” her mercenary chuckled. “Come on.”

“Oh, yeah,” she mumbled.

There were two doorways in front of them. The first led to a broken walkway with a dead Gunner and a tool box. Nora searched it for useful tools, and gazed at the three high windows above the door that led back outside.

“We should break those ones too,” she decided. “Mac, let’s go back downstairs and throw something through them.”

“You not enjoying being horny as hell?” he laughed. “Cause I gotta say, being so hard it hurts is really somethin’.”

“I…offered,” she said, looking away.

“Two more minutes, I might actually take you up on that,” he breathed. “God. Your ass in that suit is looking better every second.”

“So it…it took aphrodisiac gas for you to…want me?” she managed.

“Nah, it took sex gas for me to get brave enough to do it,” he told her, trailing a hand over her stomach. She bit her lip.

“We should…keep going?”

“Oh, sure,” he murmured. “Lead on.”

They made their way back downstairs, and Nora enjoyed the clean air filtering through the door as she and MacCready began tossing debris at the window as hard as they could, picking up bits of pipe and large scraps of metal. Bit by bit, the glass began to fracture, and eventually, the lowest window was broken.

“Got a missile launcher?” he asked, panting. “Or you confident you can reach those top two?”

“Junk Jet?” she suggested.

“I knew you’d find a use for that thing.”

 MacCready found a bowling ball on her backpack, and they loaded it into the strange device, letting it charge, and Nora aimed it at the second window, and pulled the trigger. The heavy ball thundered through the air and through the glass.

“Okay, got another?” she asked.

“Baseball?” he suggested.

Seconds later, the top window had a large hole in it, and Nora smelt the fresh air swirling around in the fug of her brain. They ran back up the stairs, and made their way into the other room they hadn’t yet checked out. More dead Gunners, stacked to the side in a doorway, and several broken terminals. There was one still working, and Nora wandered over to it.

“Financials,” she announced. “I mean, I’ll have a look, but…”

“Yeah, okay,” MacCready muttered. “I’ll mmmfuck…”

“Mac?” Nora asked, looking up. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he gasped. “Oh, yeah…”

His lips were parted, eyes closed, an expression of contentment on his face, and the front of his pants seemed to be moving, belt undone and zipper down. It looked like he was leaning against something.

“Uh…Mac?”

“He’s a little distracted,” Deacon’s voice purred. Nora bit her lip, eyes widening. “Aren’t you, smart guy?”

“I hate you, you ass-uhhhh, fuck,” the mercenary rasped.

“Two caps in the swear jar,” Deacon chided, and Mac’s head tilted. It was so strange to watch him be pleasured by something invisible. “You watching this, boss?”

“I…don’t think…I could look away, e-even if I wanted to,” she breathed. Mac’s pants fell about his slender hips, and Deacon led him over to a desk. The mercenary almost fell against it, catching himself in time. Nora caught a flash of MacCready’s cock, the head jerking irregularly as the spy jerked him off. She leaned heavily against her own desk, pushing her thighs together as she watched his hips move into the invisible touch, panting softly. God, MacCready in the throes of pleasure was a good look.

“You’re enjoying this,” Deacon said with a laugh, and Nora watched MacCready’s shirt billow as the spy slipped his arm up the other man’s chest. “Oh wow, Charmer, look at your breathing. This is getting you good.”

“Shut up, Dee,” she breathed, and Mac gasped, grinding his hips. Deacon’s laboured grunt found her ears. Her hand slid down her thigh. This…was…

“Don’t touch,” he rasped. “Keep your fingers away. When I’m done with Bobby,” the mercenary let out a stuttering moan, “I’m going to make you come too.”

Her mouth dropped open, watching Mac writhe, a line of sweat appearing beneath his cap. The guy was already twitching. He had been pent up and hard for quite some time now, and whatever Deacon was doing, it was going well for the mercenary.

“Aw, fuck, Deacon, you…uh…you asshole, oh god, please, please,” the young man whined, nails scratching the desk. “Deacon, please!”

“Potty mouth,” the spy groaned. “Okay, tough guy. Come for me.”

Mac let out a loud yell and fell onto the desk, coating the wood with come as he twitched and shivered. Nora heard the sound of someone sucking something, and realised Deacon had popped his fingers into his mouth to taste MaCready. The merc sat down hard on a nearby chair, his face red, breathing laboured, pants undone. His cock peeked over the line of the fabric, and Nora was standing when the lamp behind her was tossed to the floor and the chair next to her was dragged away. A second later she was lying on her back across the bottom of the l-shaped desk, Deacon’s invisible fingers pulling at her suit. When it wouldn’t unzip down to her crotch the spy let out a grunt, and ripped the fabric apart. Nora gasped, going to sit up, but his fingers pressed firmly onto her stomach and forced her back down.

“Deacon!” she protested, as the spy parted her thighs, and then she felt a cold knife sliding beneath the waistband of her knickers. With two clean cuts the fabric fell away, and he hauled her ass to the edge of the desk, tucking his shoulders beneath her thighs. His breath was hot on her lips for a moment before he pressed a deep, soft kiss to her lower lips.

“Somebody already get you off?” he chuckled, and his tongue darted out to trace the seam of her sex. Nora arched. “Was it Mac?”

“Damn right,” the mercenary growled. Deacon sucked her clit softly and she clamped her thighs around his head, reaching down to hold him in place with a whine.

“Huh,” the spy mused, and flicked his tongue along her opening repeatedly. Her hips began to roll against his face. “Tell me all about it.”

“Me or her?” Mac drawled. She looked up briefly. He was wearing a lazy smile.

“Either,” Deacon murmured, and then sealed his lips over her whole sex, running the wet muscle teasingly up and down the sensitive lips and clit.

“Doubt the boss is gonna say shit,” MacCready chuckled, and Nora moaned at the sound. “So, we were in that room with the first terminal, you know, after you go down the ramp and then into that area with the Protectrons in the third room.”

“Mm,” Deacon agreed. She gritted her teeth as his tongue circled her nub.

“So the boss decided to open a window, and she threw a chair through the glass,” he began, staggering to his feet. Deacon gripped her hips tightly. “I mean, that was hot as he-heck, and then she told me to come back in ‘cause I’d left. And she said that pet name you guys call me, and I gotta admit, I like the way she says it. All soft and loving, you know? So I told her. And she said to me, she liked the way my voice sounded when I said her name. Which, I mean, is cute as hell.”

He made his way around the desk, and leaned down, sliding an arm around her back and helping her up. He managed to sit behind her, and his hands placed themselves gently on her stomach. Nora twitched in expectance.

“So I threw her on the workbench and got her moaning,” he continued. “She was all ‘oh, we gotta keep moving’ and I said ‘sure, boss, but I’m gonna make you come first.’ She liked that.” He bit her neck softly, and Nora whimpered. Deacon sucked a little harder, laughing huskily.

“Mac,” she breathed, eyes closing, brows tilting.

“So I put two fingers in her,” the mercenary told the spy.

“Like this?” Deacon said, and then there was pressure in her sex as he put his fingers in her, down to the knuckle like MacCready’s had been, and then he was licking her again, tongue flicking soft, lingering licks over her clit until she was whining in need.

“Oh yeah,” Mac agreed. “Like that. Then I got her really riled up, and put another one in.”

Deacon curled and stroked her inner walls, as Nora arched helplessly against the mercenary, who licked a trail down her neck, and began to gently roll a nipple beneath his thumb. Moments later, a third finger breached her, and she felt her orgasm rising.

“Oh, and then I scratched her, like this.”

Mac’s nails raked down her back, and Nora screamed in pleasure. Deacon kept her pinned to his mouth, sucking her and making her body thrum with delight. Heat flushed her skin, and she began to writhe.

“She pulled my hand out after a sec,” Mac added. “But if you pin her I guess she can’t move.”

“No, no, no, oh _god_ ,” Nora cried, as Deacon trapped her legs and MacCready pinned her to his body. “Deacon…fuck, oh my god, Mac, please, I can’t…!”

“Mhmm, you can,” the mercenary said. Her radio blared.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Danse’s voice called. “I heard you scream.”

“She’s okay, Danse,” MacCready said. “What’s uh…your status?”

“Air filters have stopped working for definite. This mist is…well, I’d rather not say.”

“Yeah, we know the effects,” MacCready promised.

“Have you found out the source, or anything about it?”

Deacon’s lips moved away from Nora’s sex, and MacCready stifled her helpless whimper with his fingers as Deacon’s hand kept moving.

“Oh yeah, I did,” the spy admitted. “This is a super secret and really fun project the CEO was scooping funds out of the company to back. It’s on his terminal.”

“Ah. Well done…uh…soldier. What now?” Danse asked. Deacon’s thumb rolled across Nora’s clit and the woman arched off the desk.

“Where are you now?” MacCready aked.

“In a room with a lot of broken terminals. I’ve had to get out of my suit to access them, but I’ve just gotten a password. Apparently it accesses the lab.”

“We’ll come find you,” Mac told him. “Hold your position, or something.”

“Roger that,” the former paladin said. “Danse out.”

Deacon slowly pulled his finger out. Nora whimpered, and MacCready let her go. The spy slowly shimmered back into view, and she grabbed him by his ratty t-shirt and yanked him down for a kiss.

“That was fun,” he said, licking his lips. “You’re going to need to change your clothes.”

“You’re such a _dick_ ,” she whined. Deacon grinned.

“Sure, sure,” he agreed. “But I just made Paladin Danse wait in a place that in all likelihood’s got the highest concentration of this weird sex gas, and unless I’m reading you wrong, Charmer, you _really_ want him to fuck you.”

“Deacon,” she breathed, eyes widening. “Deacon, you are _pure evil_.”

“Yep,” he chuckled. “Don’t suppose you’ve got a spare Vault suit in there?”

“Actually, yeah, I’ve got one of the 114 ones.”

“I’d leave it off until Danse is done with you,” Deacon advised.

“You…seem pretty confident that he’d do this,” Nora pointed out, as they made their way out the abandoned office.

“Oh, trust me Charmer, mr Will-of-Steel stares at your ass in that suit more than the two of us combined.”

They passed through the test chambers, up the stairs, past the observation room and down to the lowest level. The mist was thicker here, and by the time they finally got to the waiting room outside the lab, the three of them were breathing heavily, three heartbeats thrumming unevenly as they fought to contain the desire to fuck each other.

Paladin Danse was sitting on a sofa, his suit unzipped as far as it would go, handsome face flushed with arousal and a line of sweat. His power armour was parked opposite him by a broken Nuka Cola dispenser. Some of the plates were missing.

Danse stood as they approached, and his eyes fell on Nora’s ruined jumpsuit.

“What-the-hell-happened?” he growled, glaring at Deacon and MacCready.

“Nothing she didn’t want, big guy,” Deacon assured him. “Calm down. Did you use the password?”

“I did,” Danse confirmed. “There were a few Gunners in there, but, uh…”

“You got rid of them,” Nora said.

“…Eventually.”

“Oh,” she murmured.

“Any idea how to vent this place?” Mac asked.

“I found a decontamination control, but no ventilation controls,” Danse said apologetically.

“Well, we’ve been breaking the windows and leaving doors open,” Nora began, trying to calm her heart rate as she imagined running her fingers over Danse’s chest. “At this rate, that’s the best we can do.”

“If only there was some way to get this chemical mist into vacuum canisters,” Danse murmured.

“You’re…remarkably level-headed,” Nora said softly. “How…how are you doing that?”

“With great difficulty,” Danse admitted lowly. Deacon and Mac disappeared into the lab. Danse’s eyes flicked down to her exposed sternum and belly. “You…that scream…”

“Deacon…um…” she mumbled. “He uh…”

“Say no more.”

There was a pause. She took a few steps forward. Danse watched her, unmoving. His fingers clenched into fists.

“I’m not made of glass,” she whispered.

“I know,” Danse rasped.

“You…can touch me if you want,” she breathed.

“I won’t want to stop,” he growled.

“I…I don’t think I’m going to ask you to.”

Danse hooked an arm around her waist and picked her up effortlessly. Heat flooded her as he fell back onto the couch, kissing her roughly. Nora moaned, straddling his waist, feeling his cock pressing against her, the flight suit rubbing over her exposed lips. His leather clad hands ripped the blue suit from her body in moments as her own fingers peeled his jumpsuit down to his waist. Her hands stroked roughly across his chest, tangling in the thick, dark hair covering his skin before following the trail down to his navel. She shifted back on his lap and Danse moved, lying down and raising his hips so that the Vaultie could pull the orange fabric to his knees. Danse yanked her back to his lap and kicked off his boots, working his legs out of the suit. Her own were still covered by the tattered remains and she went to pull off her shoes. A large hand stopped her.

“Keep it,” Danse breathed. “I can fuck you like this.”

Her eyes widened, and she leaned down to kiss him again as the other two returned.

“Propped open another door,” MacCready said, nonchalant as though his employer wasn’t inches from fucking a former Paladin. “Room for a couple more?”

Danse looked up at her with wide eyes as Nora bit her lip, her own eyes pleading with him. He pulled her mouth back down to his, and the Vaultie pressed herself against the tip of his cock with a soft sigh of pleasure. A large hand pushed her ass down, and he entered her with a grunt. The sound of MacCready gasping briefly registered in her mind before she sat back up, rolling her hips onto the man below her, bracing her hands against his chest. Danse’s fingers cupped her breasts as his hips lifted from beneath her, and she watched the muscles of his stomach tense and ripple as he began to work her, moving away as she did and pressing deep to the hilt with each roll that brought her back to him.

“Fuck,” Mac whined, and she looked away from Danse briefly to see Deacon’s hand down the merc’s pants, the other managing to very deftly start stripping the man out of his clothes. The former paladin bucked his hips to get her attention, cock just brushing a good spot, and she let out a whine of pleasure, scratching down Danse’s forearm. A slick sound came from the direction of MacCready and Deacon, and Nora looked again. Deacon’s hand was glistening with something, and MacCready’s pants were down to his thighs, stripped to the waist, his cock in Deacon’s hand. Nora drove down hard onto Danse as MacCready let out a grunt, and then padded behind her. The mercenary grasped her hips, leaning forward to bite her softly as he pressed his cock against her rear. Nora let out a winded gasp and relaxed as best as she could. Danse’s fingers rubbed against her clit, and her nails dug into his hips as MacCready worked himself inside her to the hilt. A moment later, Deacon’s shirt hit the floor and he was striding over to her, stroking his thumb over her lips.

“Hey, Charmer,” he rasped. “Guess what?”

“You’re…uhn…gonna watch?” she chuckled.

“I’m offended,” the spy breathed. “Open up, buddy.”

“Fffffuck, you’re…uh…you’re lucky I’m…so…”

“Two minutes,” he promised, pulling his cock out of his pants. Nora leaned forward and closed her mouth over the head, sucking softly and moving her mouth up and down the shaft until Deacon grasped her hair and pulled the pins out, allowing the dark brown locks to fall down her back. She grunted, and then _laughed_ around his cock. The spy groaned, watching MacCready started to fuck her, his pace fast and light. Deacon gritted his teeth, stroked her face, and pulled out gently, moving behind MacCready. The sniper gasped as Deacon’s oil-slick hand worked him, and his body thrust roughly into the woman in front of him. His nails bit into her hips, and Nora groaned, her orgasm rising.

“You heard him, Mac,” she panted. “He takes two minutes.”

“You listening to Charmer, Mac?” Deacon murmured into the younger man’s ear, his chest slowly coming to press against MacCready’s back. “We call her Charmer ‘cus it’s nicer than liar.”

“Dee,” Nora growled.

“Touché,” the spy gasped, _smugly_ despite his pleasure. “Hey, Bobby, hit the magic button.”

MacCready’s fingers found her nub, and Nora came with a cry, eyes fixed on the man between her hips, his hands still on her breasts.

“Oh, my god,” Deacon swore, and she heard MacCready inhale heavily before the younger man started getting rough with her. Whatever Deacon was doing, it was driving RJ insane. His teeth pressed into her shoulder, and seeing her take a little more punishment, Danse’s hips surged into hers, his teeth clamping down on his lip as he grunted. MacCready’s hands pushed her down and she kissed Danse firmly as their lips met. The sniper braced himself with his fingers clamping around her hips and used the leverage to fuck her harder. Danse’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him, his thrusts growing erratic as the former paladin got close to his climax. She bit down gently on his shoulder and felt his nails dig into her skin.

“Nora,” he grunted softly, panting. “Can…I…”

“Yeah,” she whispered, and Danse arched up, giving her a few last, rough thrusts before he twitched and climaxed with a loud growl. The sound sent lightning up her spine. She kissed him again and moaned softly as MacCready’s hips slapped against hers, fingers digging into her. She could faintly hear Deacon murmuring in his ear, and the slow, low, raspy sound of the spy’s voice coiled in her groin and pushed her against Mac’s thrusts. She couldn’t hear a word, but god, the tone of voice was more than enough. Danse groaned as her muscles massaged his softening cock, and as she leaned down to kiss him he held her hips down so that she couldn’t move.

“OH!” MacCready gasped, twitching.

“Nicely done, deadshot,” Deacon chuckled roughly, his breathing laboured. “Just relax.”

The sniper came inside the woman in front of him and slumped over her body as Deacon continued nailing him hard.

“Stamina,” Nora panted approvingly. Deacon laughed, and Mac grunted, and a second later, both men fell back, away from her.

The pink mist was still swimming through the air, and Nora could still feel her need, muted now thanks to her orgasm. She stretched out languidly against Danse, her chest rising and falling.

“Five minute break to clean up, then we switch positions?” Deacon suggested, grinning. Nora clambered to her knees, and snatched off his sunglasses, to the tune of protestations from all three men.

“Fifteen,” she said. “And we get some clothes on and try to ventilate the place again.”

“You are _mean_ ,” Deacon said with a pout.

“I’m the boss, deal with it,” she chuckled, sliding his glasses on.


End file.
